


A Sage for the Ages

by SkylerBird



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: More To Come Maybe - Freeform, Triforce, ZelGan Babies - Freeform, ganzel, sages - Freeform, zelgan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerBird/pseuds/SkylerBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Hylian knows the story of Power, Wisdom and Courage. What is often forgotten about, however, are the protectors of the three. </p><p>King Ganondorf and Queen Zelda have been living in peace for many years now. Their eldest son, Covarog, has spent the last two and a half decades preparing to one day assume the throne.</p><p>They didn't know that the day they took in a young thief would be the start of a chaotic nightmare. Peace ends, and they are faced with a foe the King and Queen thought was long since defeated- The Shadow.</p><p>Taking place in figmentforms.tumblr.com ZelGan "A Tale of Two Rulers" universe, and using ZelGan nex-gen children characters from s-kinnaly.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

No one really knows when the sages first came into existence.  Little is known about them, sometimes there are seven sages, at other times only two, and often, they never appear at all. In fact, since the era of Twilight hundreds of years ago, the sages seemed to have vanished. Many believe this is because Ganondorf had destroyed the spirit of one of the great seven sages.

The royal family has long since given up its search for the new sages. Their rebirth cycle seems to have been broken, as the sages share one common soul. With one soul piece shattered, the cycle can not repeat. Perhaps the Dark King knew this, and this is why he murdered the sage many lives ago. In that life, as in all of his lives, the man is unpredictable, a monster, and now we allow this monster into our roy-

“ _PAPA!_ ” King Ganondorf jumped a bit at this sudden interruption, his book stumbling from his hands and falling to the ground. He sighed, composing himself before turning around and looking to his young son, a single eyebrow raised.

Covarog, just past his sixth summer, came running into the sitting room full speed, Rinku, the king’s adopted teenage daughter, hot on his heels. To the father’s shock and horror, his little son was holding the master sword in his little hands, a devilish look in his eyes.

“Covarog, get back here!” Rinku snarled, fury in her eyes. Her mark of Courage, having shown up just a few days earlier, glowed brightly, making Ganondorf’s own light up in protest. “Give me back Fi!” Rinku gave a lunge, scarcely missing the boy, who had ducked under his father’s robes for protection.

“Fi is _mine_ now, big sister!” The young prince stuck his tongue out at the fuming girl. “She is the spoils of war-” Covarog’s little speech was cut short by his father snatching the sword from the child’s hands. Ganondorf turned to Rinku with a displeased look on his face.

“Rinku, _darling_ ,” his voice practically oozed with concealed rage, “care to tell me why your little brother was able to get his hands on the master sword? When your mother and I gave this to you, it was because you had awoken as the avatar of Courage, and its’ rightful owner, not so that it could become a child’s play-toy.”

“I told-ed Cov not to take Fi,” came a small voice. Ganondorf looked up at past his daughter to see his youngest son, Ralnor, standing in the doorway, his little hand wrapped around his mother, Queen Zelda’s. “I told-ed him, but he didn’t listen to me.”

Queen Zelda chuckled a bit, scooping the four year old into her arms. “That’s ok, my wise little man, one day your brother will learn to listen to what you have to say.” Her voice was soft and caring. She nuzzled her nose against the young boy’s, before turning her head and giving her elder son and daughter a sharp look. “Now for you two, I have better things to do than chase around the castle looking for my six year old who could be cutting off his limbs with a sharp sword. Need I point out that I am very pregnant?” as if to emphasize she stuck her stomach out a bit and gestured to the now seven-month-old bump. “If this child comes out early because of any of you, you’ll be grounded for a year.”

“Two years.” grumbled Ganondorf. “One extra year confined to your rooms where I wont have to see you, for your own safety.” The king walked over to his wife, placing a hand gently on her stomach and scruffing up Ralnor’s hair. He then turned to Rinku, holding out the sword. “See to it that your brother doesn’t get his hands on this again, won’t you?”

Rinku took the sword and hugged it. “Don’t worry, Fi, I wont let anyone else take you ever.”

“Come on, you three, time for bed.” Queen Zelda placed Ralnor down, taking his hand again.

“Mama, can you read us the story of the Sky people again?” Ralnor asked, thumb in his mouth.

“Sky people? They’re called Skyloftian, silly.” Covarog said as his father scooped him up and placed him on his shoulders. Covarog rolled his eyes. “And besides,” he huffed, “Mama read that one last night! I’d rather have Papa read us the story about the Seven Sages! The ones that helped the Hero of Time!”

Ganondorf winced a bit at the old memory of the main six sages sapping his power from his predecessor long enough for the Hero to kill him. Twice. Only for him to still exist in a separate timeline. He hated that Hero. So much confusion followed his legacy. “Why do you want me to read that story, son?”

Covarog patted his tiny fists on his fathers head in annoyance. “ _Because_ you tell it bestest! You use sound effects and everything! Plus, you correct the book when its wrong. The loser always knows when the winner is just bragging and lying.  _Duh_!” 

Zelda couldn’t help but giggle at their son’s statement. She leaned up and kissed her husband briefly. “Sorry, Gan, the prince has spoken. It is a royal decree.”

The king sighed and rolled his eyes, smiling and shaking his head. “Very well.” When the five of them arrived at the childrens’ rooms, Rinku hopped onto her bed in the first room, Ralnor climbing up beside her. Covarog squirmed on his fathers shoulders until he was picked up and placed on his sister’s other side. As much as she hated to admit it, Rinku liked having her brothers close at night. She didn’t really mind when they fell asleep in her bed. Ganondorf sat on the side of the bed, Zelda joining him. “Ok. Where to begin. Well, I guess we should start with the awakening of the first sage.”

“Her name was Saria.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? This is just the prologue, and seeing as this will end up being a CovarogxMy OC fic, obviously they won’t remain children. 
> 
> I’m thinking of having the chapters usually follow either my OC (who will be revealed soon) or Covarog.


	2. An Altercation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A common thief gets more than she bargained for.

_—12 years later—_

_**Covarog** _

“…Brother, are you even listening to me?” came the testy voice of sixteen year old Ralnor. Covarog blinked a few times, coming out of his daydreams to look at this younger brother. It took him a moment to remember that they were in Castle Town, wandering the marketing district with their father. “What’s going on, you’ve never been this spacey before. Are you sure you aren’t sick?” The younger reached his hand up, pressing the back to the elders forehead. 

Covarog jerked away from his brother, batting his hand away. “I’m fine Ralnor. Just haven’t been sleeping well.” he grumbled, trying his best to give a reassuring smile. It didn’t fool the smart younger man. 

Ralnor’s frown deepened. “Are you still having that dream?” The only response he got was a short nod from the elder. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but instead ended up straight into the brick wall that was their father’s back.

King Ganondorf turned, an eyebrow quirked up towards his eighteen-year-old eldest son. “You’ve been having a dream?” Again, Covarog nodded. “Tell me about it.”

Now it was Covarog’s turn to frown, confusion in his eyes. “It’s just a dream, Papa, it’s really no big deal.”

Ganondorf smirked and chuckled a bit, crossing his arms. “Son, you should know by now that in this family, nothing is ‘no big deal.’ If you insist on knowing my reasoning, your mother and her… past selves… have been known to have dreams that pertain to the future. I don’t know if this is connected to Wisdom directly, or if it is an ability the royal bloodline carries.”

Covarog sighed, turning away and looking absently at a nearby market stall. He tossed the owner a rupee before grabbing an apple, turning it absentmindedly in his hand. “It is the same dream, nearly every night for a week now. I’m standing in some sort of strange blue portal, and there are six pillars of light around me, each a different color. Yellow, green, red, blue, purple, and orange. I think I can hear voices, but I don’t know what they are saying. Then, a song starts playing, and I feel like I know it from somewhere.” Covarog told his father in a quiet voice. He turned and saw the intense look in his fathers eyes.

“What was the song?”

“What?” Covarog looked at his father, puzzled.

“You heard me. What was the song. How did it go.”

Covarog was about to protest. He wasn’t a singer. That was Kanissa’s talent! He was a fighter, a future king! But something in his fathers eyes told him not to fight. The prince sighed and closed his eyes, remembering the melody, and letting it play in his head. Eventually, six lulling notes came from his mouth in the form of a hum. When he opened his eyes, he saw a distant look in that of his father’s.

“…Papa?” Ralnor spoke up, waving a hand in front of the king’s eyes.

Ganondorf seemed to be in a distant, far off place, in a memory from the past. “It…” he took a shaky breath. “It has been a long time since I last heard that song. It was called the Song of Time.”

“The song that woke the Temple of Time and the Sage of Light back in the Era of the Hero of Time?” Ralnor asked, tilting his head to one side slightly.

Before the king could answer, there was a commotion from further up in the marketplace. People were screaming and parting the way as a cloaked figure sprinted full speed down the street, guards stumbling over themselves behind them. “Stop that thief!” one of the guards screeched.

Not noticing the royals, the figure came to a stop not far from them. “Too slow!” sang the voice of a young girl, followed by a chime of laughter. She tauntingly dangled the bag of what Covarog assumed was stolen merchandise above her head, a large grin on her face.

“Uhg, you all are useless!” Rinku sneered as she hopped over the pile of fumbling guards. Her blue eyes locked on the cloaked girl and she drew her sword. “Halt! Hand over everything you stole and I may just go easy on you!”

Covarog could see the smile on the girl’s face fade a bit, Rinku’s determination clearly getting to her. “Well, as fun as this has been…” the girl slung the bag over her shoulders and across her chest, “I really must be going. Bye bye, _oh_ _hero_!” and with that, she sprinted away, weaving through the crowd and knocking over various stands and barrels to create obstacles between her and the fuming Rinku.

“Fi!” Rinku barked out the name of her sword, “Break her down for me. What’s her weakness?”

The disembodied voice of the sword spirit filled the air. “My analysis shows your opponent is suffering from severe malnutrition, which should make her weak and vulnerable. She is likely to run out of energy before you do. I calculate a 70% chance of successfully apprehending her.”

Rinku smirked and sped up, rushing past her family members without even noticing them, her eyes focused on her target.

“Was that RiRi?” Ralnor asked, trying to understand what had just happened.

“How does that girl always manage to find trouble?” Ganondorf grumbled, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Come on, I don’t want to miss this!” Covarog chuckled, running off after his sister.

The three men rounded a corner and found themselves in Castle Town center, where a scene they weren’t expecting to see was taking place.

Rinku was on the ground, an arm clutching her side in pain. She was glaring up at the cloaked girl, who held the Master Sword in her hand, tip pointed towards the avatar of Courage. Covarog could see the slight shaking of fear in the girl’s arm.

The question remained, how did that girl get the sword from Rinku?

* * *

She panted as she rushed through the crowd, guards hot on her tail. Ducking out of the alleyway and into main-street, she knocked over a barrel filled with apples. Comically, the guards tripped and slipped, bumping into each other and falling to the ground. 

“Stop that thief!”

She stopped and turned around to admire her work, giggling, “Too slow!”

“Uhg, you all are useless!” _That voice…_ she thought, a cold chill coming over her. _It can’t be her. It can’t!_ To her horror, a blond women lept over the guards before turning and facing her, mythical sword drawn. “Halt! Hand over everything you stole and I may just go easy on you!”

The girl quickly started tying “her” belongings around her body securely. “Well, as fun as this has been, I really must be going. Bye bye, _oh hero!_ ” she winced at the tone of her own voice. _Smart. Taunt the murderous powerful being chasing you with arguably the most powerful weapon in existence._ With that she turned and ran, trying to make as many obstacles between her and her potential death.

She made it all the way to town center before her exhaustion was starting to get the better of her. Her stomach growled with a want for food it’s had for nearly three days now. She leaned against a crate, catching her breath, but not for long. Catching a glint in the corner of her vision, she lurched back, the sharp blade of the Master Sword colliding with the crate, becoming stuck.

Using all her strength, Rinku tugged at the sword, stumbling back as it became free. The cloaked girl too this as her chance, running forward and punching Rinku hard in the side, using her other hand to twist the woman’s arm around, forcing her to drop the sword. She quickly grabbed it, needing both hands to wield it, and pointed it at the downed warrior, shaking from the effort.

Again, not getting a moment to catch her breath, she noticed three men running towards her, the first she instantly recognized as her king. Her eyes widened in horror. He summoned his own mythical sword and swung it at the one who had hurt his daughter. The girl instinctively brought the sword up, and the two blades collided, a sharp burst of light flaring for a moment. When she could see again, she realized that she was effortlessly holding back the king, the blade of the Master Sword was glowing a brilliant gold.

The king’s eyes widened, and he gave her a puzzled look before pulling his sword away. The Master Sword’s blade quickly dulled and the cloaked girl gasped as the blade was suddenly too heavy to lift, all her strength sapped. Two guards were instantly on her, forcing her to her knees. Her hands were quickly tied behind her back, and her head was forced up, her hood ripped from her face, making her look directly at the king.

Except her gaze fell on the young man behind him. Her golden-green eyes met his bright blue, both widening, and she felt a strange shudder pass through her. She saw his body do the same. It took a moment before she was able to break eye contact, and quickly she steeled her expression, glaring up at the king.

King Ganondorf glared back down at her, passing the fallen Blade of Evil’s Bane to his daughter before crossing his arms. “Child, you’ve caused quite a bit of trouble. Still, you’re abilities are astonishing.” his gaze softened a bit and he gave the faintest hint of a smile, hoping to calm the young warrior before him. It didn’t work and he frowned again, brows furrowing. “What is your name?”

“…” She was quiet for a long moment before a sharp slap to the back of her head made her hiss in pain.

“His majesty asked you a question, thief! Answer him!”

She grumbled a bit before saying in a quiet, near silent voice:

“…Aura, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this looks a lot shorter here than on tumblr... Hopefully I can get better at longer chapters?  
> Hope this went well. Let me know what you like, what you don't like, and any ideas you have about the future of this fic. I'm always open to more ideas!


	3. Old Lives and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Ganondorf learns more about Aura, the young thief who could wield the Master Sword.

_**Ganondorf** _

* * *

 

When he saw Rinku on the ground in pain, disarmed with the Master Sword’s tip pointed at her, all that King Ganondorf could see was _red_. He would later wonder, for perhaps the millionth time, how this young women who he had fought with for an eternity, who’s only reason for existence was to defeat him, had become one of his most valued and treasured loved ones.

Dozens of questions flew through his mind at once. _Is Rinku okay? What happened? How did she get disarmed? Is Rinku okay? Who the hell was this thief? **Is Rinku okay?!**_

Power burned on the back of his hand as he summoned Demise’s sword, and charged at the cloaked girl, swinging the sword down at full strength, his triforce glowing brightly as he summoned it’s power. 

He was surprised when the blades met, and astonished when he found his strength matched. The blade was glowing a brilliant gold, and try as he might, he couldn’t get it to budge.

Ganondorf heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him. A glance in Rinku’s direction revealed two things. First, and most importantly, she was on her feet. _She was fine_. Second, she was just as baffled as he was.

Realizing that he couldn’t get past the Master Sword in its current state, the king’s sword vanished in a trail of black magic. The blessed blade instantly dulled and suddenly seemed to heavy for the girl to hold, falling to the ground with a thud.

All was still for a moment, the only sound heard was that of the cloaked girl’s panting. She staggered for a moment, dropping the Master Sword as she caught herself from falling to the ground. Ganondorf noted that she was shaking.

As soon as the stillness had appeared, it vanished. Two guards shoved the child to the ground, ripping her hood off and grabbing her hair, forcing her to look up at the king.

Except she didn’t. Ganondorf arched an eyebrow as he her gaze fix on something behind him, a shudder passing through her body. He followed her eyes and saw his eldest son also shudder, before both tore their eyes away. Covarog looked at his feet, and the girl glared at the king, her expression cold and hardened.

So the King glared back, not liking the show of defiance from this common thief. Without breaking eye contact, he reached down and picked up the Master Sword, feeling a slight burn where it touched his hand. The blade was not happy to be in contact with him. He handed it over to Rinku before addressing the cloaked girl.

“Child, you’ve cause quite a bit of trouble.” He paused for a moment before giving a small smile. “Still, your abilities are astonishing.” She only seemed to glare more when he smiled, so he became serious again. “What is your name?”

There was silence for a moment. Perhaps a moment too long, because one of the guards slapped her hard on the back of the head, causing her to grunt in pain and snap her harsh gaze back at him.

“His majesty asked you a question, thief! Answer him!”

Her voice was almost so soft he wasn’t sure he heard it at first.

“Aura, sir.” She looked back up at him, and for a moment he caught a look of- was that sadness?- in her eyes. Yet, as before, her expression steeled and she portrayed no emotions. “My name is Aura.”

Shifting his stance a bit, Ganondorf was about to ask her how she had managed to cause such power to come from the Master Sword, but a shrill voice cut him off.

“Aura! Oh, dear child, you’ve had me worried sick!” A large, busty women in a far too tight corset came running, well more shuffling, through the crowd, shoving people aside. She shooed the guards away and picked up the child, hugging her close, nearly suffocating the poor thing in her chest. “Not only did you run away, but I had to learn that you have stolen? _And_ you attacked the royal family?! Child, whatever were you thinking?” dramatically, the woman feigned fainting, her hand fanning her face quickly.

“Attacked the royal-?! I did no such thing! They attacked me and I acted out in defense!” Aura was shushed by the woman placing a fingertip on her lips.

“Aura, I won’t have you add lying to your list of offences today!” she scolded, frowning deeply.

“Actually, ma’am,” Rinku spoke up in a gentle voice, tapping the odd woman on her shoulder. When she met the avatar of Courage’s gaze, Rinku continued. “Aura did indeed only act out in defense of herself. I was in pursuit of her, and the only moves she made against me was to disarm me. When my father then attacked, she blocked the blow. No move was made by her that put the royal family in danger.”

Rinku then turned to Aura and smirked, cocking a hip out and placing her hand on it. “I must say, as unconventional as your tactics were, you have skill, kid.” the hero then frowned. “Why must you waste them on stealing-” she took the bag of stolen goods and rummaged through it, Ganondorf looking over her shoulder. He shared a perplexed look with his daughter, before she continued. “-food and healing potions…?”

“Aura, why in the name of Din were you stealing food and healing potions?” the woman asked in her shrill voice, shaking the child back and forth by her shoulders.

Aura huffed and steadied herself, placing her hands over the woman’s and pushing them off her. “Madame Sile, please. The potions were for Kokal. The food…” she chewed her lip, thinking. “I was hungry.”

Ganondorf frowned. He didn’t fully believe Aura. Well, he believed that she was hungry. The poor thing was far too skinny. Now that he was closed, he could see the dark circles under her eyes.

“My King, please ignore this child’s stupidity. I am just glad she is safe now, please allow me to bring her back home.” Madame Sile bowed low, this gesture as dramatic as the rest.

Ganondorf grunted, narrowing his eyes a bit. He didn’t trust this woman, and the child was clearly not telling the whole story. But he had no reason to hold her. The stolen merchandise was on its way to being returned as they spoke, and no one was hurt. Aura clearly knew this Madame Sile, and Rinku informed him that, according to Fi’s database, the woman was the legal guardian of both Aura, who he now knew was fourteen, and Kokal, her younger by a year.

So at the end of the day he watched as Aura followed Madame Sile away, blending into the crowd almost instantly, her hood back up. The king turned back to his children. Ralnor and Rinku were busy chatting away, excitedly theorizing over why the Master Sword, or “Fi” as they called it, had reacted so strangely in the girl’s hands. Ganondorf would have expected Covarog to be leading the conversation, and grounding his siblings’ more insane theories and finding a more reasonable solution. But instead, Covarog hung back, leaning against the fountain in the center of the square, staring into the water.

The King decided not to press Covarog for answers. It had been a long day. So he ordered for the two boys to return to the castle and catch their mother up on the afternoon’s events. He then asked Rinku to follow him, and left with her, heading down the street in the direction they had seen Madame Sile lead Aura before.

“Why are we following them? Does this have to do with Fi responding to her?” Rinku asked, looking up at her adoptive father. The sun had set not long ago, and yet already the streets were now nearly empty.

“Yes and no. There is something that Aura wasn’t telling us. Something to do with her stealing food and healing potions. Something isn’t right, and I want to find out why.” Ganondorf growled, clenching his jaw. He couldn’t stop thinking about Aura’s appearance. Those dark circles under her eyes suggested she’d been sleeping about as much as she’d been eating, which was not at all.

“That woman didn’t exactly strike me as someone who couldn’t afford eat.” Rinku grumbled, furrowing her brows. “Her outfit, her appearance, she was healthy. But Aura…”

“Aura was not.” Rinku jumped a bit at the barely suppressed rage in the King’s voice. Looking up at him, his teeth bared, his amber eyes furious, he realized he must have looked like the villain that he, the mortal form of Demise, was meant to be. He took a deep breath before looking down at his adoptive daughter. Her intense blue eyes held a bright fire in them that they only got when she had an idea. Whenever he saw that look, he also saw the face of her past lives, usually before a final battle that ended with one of them on the end of the others blade. It was refreshing to see that motivated gaze focused on another goal for once. “We have to do something, Papa.”

Ganondorf nodded in agreement. They walked the rest of the way in silence, coming to a stop in a rundown neighborhood before a rundown looking inn. The king could hear voices coming from a nearby open window. Silently motioning to Rinku to follow, he snuck over, and they both peaked inside, remaining hidden.

“You’re pathetic, Aura, really.” Ganondorf shuddered at the voice. It belonged to that loud obnoxious women that gave him a bad feeling. “I gave you one job. Pickpocket unsuspecting people of all their rupees. Instead I find that not only have you only gotten 50 rupees, but you wasted _my_ valuable time on useless junk. Food and potions. Bah. I can’t believe I got stuck with you and your pathetic brother. Useless boy always seems to be sick with something.” Ganondorf scowled. _No surprise she had something to do with that little scheme in the marketplace_.

Aura sighed, shuffling and looking at her feet. She stood before Madame Sile in the doorway of the small room.“Sorry, Madame Sile.” Rinku and Ganondorf both tensed and frowned. She sounded nothing like the girl from earlier. Now she seemed tired and defeated.

Sile leaned into the mirror she stood before, adjusting her corset and putting on more makeup. “I mean honestly, child. When your whore of a mother died she left me with you and your brother, I had hoped that you would at least grow to learn your place. Your mother owed me money. I made a deal with you that if you could steal me 200 rupees a day, you could avoid working at night. Get ready, dear. The men will be here soon.”

Ganondorf heard the sound of a sword being drawn. He quickly whirled around and grabbed Rinku’s wrist. “What are you doing?” he hissed in a low voice.

“Didn’t you hear her?!” Rinku snarled back, barely able to keep her voice quiet enough. “That woman! How could she? That girl is being forced to sell her body to pay off some boar-shit old debt!”

Ganondorf sighed and shook his head, his free hand rummaging with something in his pockets. He pulled out his wallet, dangling it in front of Rinku.

“Which is why we’re going to pay it off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said before I'd mostly follow Covarog and Aura's povs, but this one HAPPENS to follow Ganondorfs.... woops
> 
> Hey all. Wrote this over the course of a few days. I’ve been busy at work lately, and I finally have a couple days off! So hopefully I can get this going. Let me know if there’s anything I can do better, what I’m doing well, what you want to see more off, etc.
> 
> To those of you who haven’t read figmentforms.tumblr.com comic, the whole prostitute thing hits close to home for him.


	4. A Knight to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under King Ganondorf and Princess Rinku's instructions, Aura's new life in the castle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part may seem a little fast-paced… I’m going to be covering several years of training, and Aura will be 21 by the end of the chapter. Just as a heads up for you all.

**_Aura_ **

The sound of a cucco crowing broke the still atmosphere that surrounded the castle in the early morning. Aura groaned and turned over in her bed, her eyes still closed tight. As with every morning for the past week, she expected to open her eyes and be back in that rundown inn in town, sore from a long night of pleasuring some strange man, and in desperate need of a bath. But when she opened her eyes, she again realized that it wasn’t a dream. She had her own room in the castle, where she was able to feel well rested after a long night of sleeping in what had to be the most comfortable bed ever made. The only soreness she felt was from training with King Ganondorf, and his sword spirit Ghirahim the day before.

Aura sighed and smiled, looking out the window. Princess Orana and Princess Kanisa were walking through the gardens, Orana looking like she had just woken up. Aura giggled, thinking about how early Kanisa must have woken up to be looking so beautiful and perfect already.

She sighed sadly, looking up to the ceiling. She missed her brother. Ganondorf had sent Kokal to a town nearby called Kakariko where they could take care of his health. She missed him, but she was glad he was in safe hands.

Rolling out of bed and wandering into the bathroom attached to her quarters- which blew her mind! She used to have to share a bathroom with all the other women in the inn, and now she had her own! She would never be able to thank the Royals enough.

Aura didn’t bother bathing. She had done so before going to bed, and she didn’t see the point of getting even more clean just to get gross again during training. She took a brush to her short, deep red hair before tying it back to keep it out of her face, though some was too short and fell forwards, framing her pale face.

She slipped out of her nightdress and grabbed her wrappings, tying them around her breasts before slipping on her training tunic, tying it closed with a sash around her waist. The gray-blue uniform bore the royal crest on the chest, and she bore it proudly. Pulling on pants and shoes, she looked in the mirror and smiled. It was nice to see some color in her cheeks again, and even though it had only been a week, her cheeks were already looking less bone-y. The King had made sure of that, insisting that she eat nearly as much as even he did, even though he was at least three times her size. Aura was pretty sure the food here was amazing, though she hadn’t really let it rest in her mouth long enough to really taste it since getting here. Queen Zelda and Prince Ralnor have made it their personal missions to make sure she learned her proper table manners apparently.

Speaking of Ralnor, Aura opened her door and nearly walked right into him in the hallway. “Oh! Excuse me, Aura. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Ralnor gave a small nod to her, and smiled warmly. He closed the book that he had been reading. “I was just so engrossed in this book.”

Aura let out a single chuckle and waved away the apology. “It’s alright, my lord. I should be the one watching where I’m going.” She looked at the book with a slightly sad expression. “Um… what’s it called?” Ralnor tilted the book so she could read the cover, but she just blushed and looked at her feet.

It took him a moment before it clicked in his brain. “You can’t read, can you?” she shook her head. Ralnor frowned for a moment before clearly getting an idea, beaming down at her. “No worries, my brother and I can teach you. Then, in no time you’ll be able to get as caught up in these books that you’ll be walking in to people as well.” Aura smiled up at him and nodded before turning to head to the training room. “Oh, and Aura?” she turned back to him and he smiled at her again. “You _know_ I don’t like those formal titles.”

“Right. My apologies, my lor- err, _Ralnor_.” Aura dipped her head to him. His smile widened and he rummaged in his robes before pulling out a breakfast pastry and tossing it to her.

“Don’t forget to eat, or you won’t have enough energy today!” he reminded her before turning back to his book.

Aura rolled her eyes and shook her head. Every morning he made sure she ate. Every morning she insisted that it was more than alright, that she was used to not eating breakfast. Still, every morning she was grateful for the food. She took a bite from it, groaning in bliss at the taste, before half skipping the rest of the way to the training room.

* * *

King Ganondorf was waiting for her when she arrived, back turned to her as he instructed his eldest son on his fighting form. Covarog grunted in annoyance at whatever his father had said, picking up the bow again and firing, missing the center of the target by a mere inch.

Rinku noticed Aura walking in and smiled, hopping over to her. The blue fairy with her- _Navi, that’s what Rinku called her right?_ \- flew over and danced around her head, making little bell noises.

“Aura! Glad to see you’re up bright and early! My father and I have big news for you!” Rinku seemed to be holding back a squeal of excitement. 

Ganondorf turned around and smiled, greeting Aura. The two exchanged good mornings, and Aura gave one to Covarog, who looked at her, nodded, but remained silent. He was an odd one it seemed.

Ganondorf walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Yes, Rinku here has asked to take you on as her apprentice.” his voice was a low rumble of pride. Sure, he’d only known the girl for a week, but she was already like family. He understood her past better than most, after all.

“Only if you’d have me, though.” Rinku added, rocking back on her feet a bit. Sometimes, it was hard to believe the small woman before her was not only the hero of legends, but also over a decade her senior. She maintained such a youthful atmosphere to her. But damn, she was a forced to be reckoned with when she fought. Rinku straightened up, and feigned looking uninterested for a moment, looking at her finger nails. “I mean, not that it matters one way or the other. Just would be helpful to have someone who can wield Fi besides myself while on missions.” she then looked at Aura, smiled and winked. “Just know that being my apprentice means dangerous missions in far off lands! It’s not for the feint of heart.”

Aura puffed out her chest, playing a long. “The only danger on the missions will be the danger our enemies will be in!” They both burst into a fit of giggles, causing Ganondorf to roll his eyes. After they composed themselves, Aura officially accepted the offer, and they began training. Aura grabbed her wooden great-sword, her weapon of choice. Ganondorf ran her through the drills with Rinku.

* * *

**_Covarog_ **

He watched her train with his sister. For a girl with nearly no formal training, she was a natural with the great-sword. She used her lower body to help swing the large weapon around her head, counterbalancing to keep from falling. She was remarkably fast for using such a large weapon.

His father would periodically bark out an order, telling her what she was doing wrong. Covarog watched as Aura would fix the mistake, and he rarely saw her make it again. She was a quick learner. Day after day she would train, usually with Ganondorf and Rinku, but when they were busy she would train with Ghirahim or even Impa. At night, she would join him and Ralnor in the library, and they would work on teaching her to read and write. He remembered the day she wrote her first letter to her brother without any spelling mistakes. She had ran into the grand hall where the brothers, the king, and the queen were discussing an upcoming diplomatic visit from a neighboring kingdom. She was so excited she had forgotten to address them formally, as she usually did despite being told not to. He had never seen her so happy and bubbly.

As time went on, she spent more time training, even after dinner, and less time in the library. Covarog enjoyed watching the days she would train with Ghirahim the most. Somehow, she was always one step ahead of the sword spirit, much to the “Demon Lord’s” annoyance. While he would never admit it, Covarog knew this had earned Aura Ghirahim’s deepest respect.

With Impa, he noticed that she rarely took out the great-sword. Impa focused more on stealth tactics, and after a few sessions, it was like Aura could just slip into the shadows at will, and disappear. She used this to help Rinku and Orana execute elaborate pranks on him and Ralnor. And try as they might, Ralnor and Covarog could not touch her. She was observant, and knew where their traps were. So, with her on the girls side, the prank war was a losing battle.

Every couple months, Aura would travel to Kakariko Village to see her brother. The report was always the same. “He’s getting better, it’s just going to take a while.” The others always saw this as a good sign, but Covarog could see the sadness in her smile and golden green eyes. He never pressed, but he could tell she was lying.

He and Ralnor were relaxing in the library with her the day she got the news. She was lying on the couch with her feet on his lap, reading a book on the different enemies of Hyrule, and battle strategies for them. He was reading old transcripts of different diplomatic meetings, an assignment his mother had given him. Ralnor sat at the table, writing a research paper on the different races found in Hyrule for their father. 

That was when Ganondorf walked in, a rather official looking piece of paper in his hand. It held the official seal of the mayor of Kakariko Village. Covarog shifted his eyes from the paper up to his father, and felt his heart stop for a moment as his body got a numb feeling to it. A glance at Ralnor’s suddenly stiff posture informed him that his younger brother had seen what he saw.

Their father walked into the room slowly, a look neither of them had seen before on his face, but an expression they knew well none the less. His eyes held a slightly glassy look to them. Had he… cried? Covarog wondered. He set down his papers, which stirred Aura from her reading. She glanced up at the king, and Covarog watched her closely.

Aura’s eyes skipped from the paper up to Ganondorf’s face and eyes, which couldn’t meet hers, and back down. She slowly swung her feet down from Covarog’s lap to the floor, setting her book on the table next to the couch. He watched as she became expressionless. It was the same stone cold expression he had seen when he first met her, but not since. It sent a shudder down his spine.

“You have to say it.” Aura’s voice was low and deadly. “I won’t believe it until you say it. Out loud.” At that, all eyes were on her.

Ganondorf walked forward and handed the paper to her. “I… I am so sorry, Aura. I wish I could protect you from this one…” _Did his voice just crack?_ Covarog felt that sinking feeling turn into one of free falling.

After reading the paper over a couple times, Aura slowly got up, dropping it to the ground and walking out of the room, her expression unchanging. Covarog leaned down and picked up the paper, reading it out loud for Ralnor to hear.

“To Aura of Castle Town or the Legal Guardian of Kokal of Castle Town,

It is with our deepest condolences and regrets that we must inform you that Kokal of Castle Town has passed away on this the twelfth day of the month. We are told that he came down with a fever late in the night three days ago and never awoke from his slumbers. Our doctor did everything he could to awaken Kokal, but he was far too sick.

We regret to inform you that with his passing, his medical bill must be payed at the soonest possible convenience. The bill must be payed by the end of this year, the twenty-first of the rule of His Majesty King Ganondorf Dragmire and Her Majesty Queen Zelda Hyrule.

We will await your payment of 5,438 rupees.

Signed.  
The Mayor of Kakariko Village.”

Covarog stood in a silent state of shock, staring at the letter. He couldn’t even imagine what must have been going through Aura’s head right now. If it had been him, and he were getting a letter about Ralnor, or Orana, or Kanisa, or any of his little siblings…

He hadn’t realized that Ralnor was talking. “…varog what do we do? By Din, I thought she said he was getting better. How could this happen?” he heard the slight panic in his brother’s voice.

“No one noticed that she was lying.” Covarog muttered.

Ganondorf looking up with a look of interest peeking out past the sadness. Ralnor took a step towards his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. “What do you mean?” the younger asked.

Covarog shrugged the hand off. “I mean, none of you bothered to actually look at her when she talked about her brother. He was never getting better.” his words were like venom. “And she’s been dealing with this alone. We can’t let that happen anymore.”

The elder prince pushed past his father in the doorway and started to jog down the hallways, but that quickly turned into a sprint. He didn’t even bother heading to Aura’s room. He knew she wouldn’t be there, she’d be where she always went after hearing about her brother. The training courtyard.

That was exactly where he found her, in the cold pouring rain, screaming with every punch she threw at the wooden targets meant for weapons. He noticed the read smears being left behind. Her knuckles were bleeding.

“It. Should. Have. Been. _Me!_ ” she screamed, emphasizing each word with a particularly powerful punch. She yelped in pain, pulling her right hand back like it was burned, and hugged it close to her chest. She crumpled to the ground, sobbing. She turned her gaze to the raining heavens then. “What did I ever do to make you take everything from me!? What have I done to deserve this?!”

She sprang to her feet, releasing her injured hand. Covarog noticed how badly it was bleeding now, blood dripping from her hand and elbow as it trickled down her arm. She turned to the stone wall and swung her fist, only it never connected with the damaging cold, hard surface.

Aura looked up with a look of surprise on her face, mixed with pain, rage, and hopelessness. Covarog’s hand blocked her from making impact with the wall. She looked up at him through blurry eyes and sniffed. “It should have been me, Covarog. Why couldn’t I die instead of him?” she whimpered. Covarog pulled her into a hug, and for the first time since he met her, he saw Aura break.

* * *

After the death of her brother, Aura spent nearly no time outside of the training courtyard or her room. It took all of Ralnor’s people skills and charms to get her to join them for meals. Not even Rinku and Orana’s pranks interested her. Covarog watched as his mother and father began to worry. But she insisted she was fine, just wanted to be alone and to train.

His father had payed the Mayor of Kakariko all the rupees by the end of the week, though not without a veiled threat that if he pulled this trick again, he would be thrown in the dungeons for his Moblins to do with him as they saw fit.

Aura thanked the King quietly, and then returned to her constant training.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Slowly, Aura had opened herself up to Rinku, who she spent most of her time with now. After a couple years, the two spent little to no time in the castle, instead traveling Hyrule, exploring the ancient dungeons and temples. They would return for maybe a month at a time before leaving for upwards of six. And this became normal. When Rinku and Aura would return, Covarog would be able to relax again, seeing them both safe. Aura would always be smiling and excitedly recounting her tails to everyone who asked. Being on adventures brought back a light to her eyes no one had seen since Kokal.

When she was twenty, Rinku decided that they were both ready for their biggest mission yet. She informed their mother and father that the two of them were heading off to the land called Termina, where they would explore all four of the temples there in one trip. She explained that it could take upwards of a year before they returned. Zelda worried a bit, and Ganondorf smirked and patted her on the back, before walking over to Aura.

“Aura, before you go, I want to give you something. A sword, one that I think will… seem perfect for you.” the King chose his words carefully before conjuring up a white blade. “This is the Sword of the Sages. It isn’t as glorious now as it was the day it was first made. I’m afraid that in a past life I may have tainted it. But I believe you are just what it needs to shine again. Keep it close, and it will protect you from your fears.”

Covarog watched as Aura reached out for the sword. Just as her hand touched it, there was a weak flash of light, and what seemed to be a spark that passed through her body. He winced, and could have sworn he felt the spark as well.

Aura cradled the blade for a moment before taking it in both hands, in true longsword fasion. She gracefully swung it around her a few times, testing it out, before smiling and hugging Ganondorf.

Ganondorf chuckled and hugged her back. “Don’t let Rinku get either of you killed out there, okay? Those Giant Spirits mean business.”

Rinku rolled her eyes and punched her father’s forearm. She turned to Aura and smiled. Aura, who was no longer just an apprentice, but a Knight, sheathed the beautiful sword and smiled back, nodding. The two women turned and left the Great Hall.

And that was the last Covarog saw them for a whole year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that chapter. Got work tomorrow, monday and tuesday (for now, but my manager said only 2 days last week and then I was working 6…) so yeah idk about more chapters too soon.
> 
> Again, let me know what i’m doing right, what you think should happen, what you like what you don’t like, and anything really. Have ideas? Let me know!
> 
> Also, I may post some doodles of these guys soonish…(to my tumblr, skylerxbird)


	5. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule’s newest threat reveals itself, and not even Power, Wisdom and Courage are sure they can stop it.

_**Covarog** _

Queen Zelda frowned down at her son, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “Covarog, I know this isn’t ideal, but it has to be done. You are twenty-five, and in line for the throne. I know you know how important a union with one of the great houses here in Hyrule or in our neighboring kingdoms would be. Yet here we stand, again, arguing about why you turned down that nice young duchess!”

Covarog grimaced and refused to meet his mothers eyes. Sure, the duchess was easy on the eyes, but her personality left much to be desired. She had been rude and condescending to all the servants, and looked down on the civilians of the city. And hearing someone say “you aren’t too bad looking yourself, for a _gerudo mutt_ ” doesn’t exactly instill a want to spend the rest of your lives together. “I just don’t want to marry for politics, Mama.” He sighed, shoulders slumping.

Zelda reached up and laid her hand on her son’s cheek. “My love, do you really think I wanted to marry your father when I did? I did it for the good of our people-”

“And don’t start with that again.” Covarog hissed, pulling away from her touch and turning his back to her. “I’ve read the legends. No matter what, there will always be a part of you attached to Papa, a part of you in love with him, in every life. Because, as hard as it was for her, Hylia loved Demise.” He shook his head and walked over to a windowsill, looking out to the city. “None of the women you’ve brought so far have felt, I don’t know, right.”

Zelda chewed her bottom lip, trying to think of what to say. With each passing month that Rinku and Aura had been gone, he seemed to be more and more withdrawn. She understood that. They all had become worried when the letters from the two women suddenly stopped three months prior. They knew Rinku was still alive, as the triforce pieces had not called out in a painful mourning as they had in past lives when one bearer had died. And if Rinku was alive, Aura had to be.

Zelda perked up and took a step forward. “Covarog, I-”

“Your highness!” came the screeching voice of a soldier, running into the hall, heaving and wheezing for breath. He collapsed to his knees. Covarog whirled around and gasped. The man looked absolutely beaten. His armor, his _steel armor_ , was _torn_. He was bleeding badly, and bruised all over. Most disturbingly, his skin from his wounds was turning _pitch black_. “There isn’t much time! They-those monsters- they’re at the gates!” the guard gagged and curled over on himself, shuddering. The darkness was slowly engulfing his skin, and whatever transformation it was causing, it looked painful.

Covarog moved forward and reached out to help him up, but his mother’s arm across his chest stopped him. He looked at the woman, her gaze fixed on the guardsman before them. Her other hand summoned a ball of light-magic, prepared to fire. “Don’t go near him. I’ll handle this here. Find your father. Tell him the Shadow has returned.” When the prince hesitated she turned her head sharply towards him, and met his gaze. Her blue eyes were cold, but underneath he could see fear. “Go!”

He took a couple steps back before turning, sprinting down the hall. Behind him, he heard an inhuman noise, like a gargle mixed with a screech. His skin prickled as a powerful dark magic sparked through the air. A bright light from behind him, and the stilling of the energy, informed him that his mother had handled the soldier.

As he passed by a window, he stopped in his tracks. In the distance, somewhere in Castle Town, there must have been a large fire burning. Smoke was billowing in the air, and civilians were rushing to the gates of the castle, looking for safety. He saw Impa, his mother’s adviser, down there, seemingly instructing the Hylians on where to go. She inspected every one of them, pulling some aside. Covarog’s eyes widened as he saw the ones she picked out chained up and put in small cages. _Just what is going on?_ he wondered. Before his eyes, the people, no, the monsters in the cages started to shift, radiating dark magic. They became hostile, lunging at any who got near them. Now he understood the chains and cages. But he was only more confused. 

“Covarog!” He turned to see his father, Ghiramhim, and Ralnor running down the hall towards him. When they arrived, they looked out the window as well. Ghirahim tsked and snapped his fingers, disappearing. A moment later, the sword-spirit appeared next to Impa. The two nodded to each other before Ghirahim walked to the cages. He snapped his fingers again, and his signature knives appeared around him. He pointed, and they all aimed at the creatures. When the blades collided with the monsters, they fell limp, before vanishing in a puff of dark smoke.

Covarog was shaken from the scene before him by his father jerking him a bit by the shoulders. “Boy, what is going on?”

The prince shook himself from his stupor and looked at his father intensely. “Something is attacking the city. Mama wanted me to tell you that something called the ‘Shadow’ has returned.” he growled.

The King’s face paled. “No…” he murmured. He backed away from his son, glancing out the window. “No, we destroyed him centuries ago…” Shaking his head, dashed down the hall from where Covarog had come, out of site in a matter of moments.

Ralnor turned to his brother, a worried expression on his face. “Cov, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” Covarog snarled, gripping the windowsill as he looked out, watching Impa and Ghirahim weed out the people who were seemingly ‘infected’. They worked together like a well oiled machine. Find them, take them aside, bind them, and after the shift, end them. 

He was pulled back from his thoughts by the sound of a sword sliding out of its sheath. He turned to see Ralnor holding his rapier in his left hand. “Well, what are we doing here then. I do believe we’re needed outside.”

Covarog smirked and summoned his dark magic to his palms.

“That we are, Ralnor.”

* * *

_**Aura** _

Three hylians cowered in a corner, screaming as their loved one became a monster before their eyes. It whirled around, black eyes with glowing red pupils focusing on its prey. With a demonic howl, it lunged at them.

“Get… BACK!” in a flash of light, a blade sliced the monster in half, the remains becoming smoke. A hooded woman holding a beautiful long-sword stood behind it, glaring at the smoke. She looked up at the hylians, and a gentle smile came to her face. 

She sheathed her sword behind her back, bending down and removing her hood. Her slightly wavy long red hair fell forward from the sides, the back still tied together. Her golden-green eyes searched the three before her for any injuries. When she found none, she took the youngest, a child who couldn’t be more than five, in her arms, holding out her hand for the other child. The eldest of the three stood on shaky legs and looked up at the warrior. When a small blue fairy flew over and began dancing in the womans face, she giggled and stepped forward.

“Aura! What are you doing? We have to get back to the castle!” the fairy yelped as Aura took her free hand and snatched her by her wings.

“Forgive me for helping those who can not help themselves.” she sneered, rolling her eyes.

“Getting to the castle and warning the King and Queen are more important!”

“Don’t make me put you in a bottle again, Navi. Because I will.” she threatened. “Now go back to Rinku and tell her I have some refugees with me. Word on the street is that the castle is setting up a safe zone inside the gates.” Aura stated, releasing the blue ball of small fury. Navi gave a few enraged bell-sounding dings before zipping away.

Aura made her way through the chaotic town, using her free hand to shoot the crossbow attached to her right thigh to stop any of those shadows from touching them. She met up with Rinku just before they reached the gates, Ghirahim standing beside her. When the sword-spirit saw Aura, his gaze softened, and he had a look of relief on his features. He’d later say that it wasn’t that he cared, just that he didn’t want to put all that effort into training her to have her die on him.

Aura put down the child, and herded all three to the demon. Ghirahim frowned, looking down at them, before back up at the two women. “You both will have a lot of explaining to do once all this blows over.” he informed them, cocking a hip and flipping his hair. “Your lack of letters and status updates have been panicking everyone.”

“We’ll apologize for that later, and we have a good reason, I promise.” Rinku interjected. “But right now, we need to inform my parents that the sorcerer behind this is after the Triforce!”

Ghirahim stiffened. He was about to question Rinku for answers when there was an otherworldly scream behind them. His face paled even more than it already was as a shadow came over all of them. Rinku and Aura turned around. A dragon circled the city, blocking the sunlight from them.

“By the goddesses…” Aura breathed, breath picking up in fear.

“It doesn’t look so tough. Big, sure, but tough? No.” Rinku hissed, drawing her sword and shield.

Aura frowned and drew her own sword, holding it out in front of Rinku, almost like a barrier. “No, go with Ghirahim. Take the Royal Family with you and run as far as you can.”

Rinku jerked back with a look of surprise and disgust. “Aura, you can’t really think I’m going to leave you here to deal with that alone!” 

“You heard the legends and rumors, Rinku!” Aura shouted, glaring at her superior and closest friend. “Those things are after the Triforce! They are after you, and they are after your mother and your father. And you saw what that thing did to Termina. You saw the power it holds. We don’t stand a chance against it now. The best you can do is run.”

Rinku gritted her teeth but put her sword and shield back. Aura knew that running away was against everything in the older woman’s nature. “Rinku, get your family and leave.” she said, her voice soft now. “Once you are all safe, then _we_ can figure out how to stop this.” she winked at Rinku. “I intend on being there for every battle. Now go. I’ll hold off these things as long as I can!” with a nod of acknowledgement to each other, Rinku turned with Ghirahim and the children and through the gates of the castle. 

Aura turned and scowled at the incoming monsters. She shifted her sword to hold it in her left hand, unbuckling her crossbow and aiming it at the closest target. 

She shot about ten before they had gotten to close. She threw her crossbow aside and heaved her sword behind her back, swinging it around and through four beasts. As soon as they fell, more seemed to take their place. Using her momentum from the previous blow, she swung the blade above her head and brought it down on the closest. Her sword anchored in the ground, she vaulted over it, never releasing her grip, and once it was behind her back, used all her might to break it from the ground, swirling around and taking out three more enemies.

One came up behind her, and she pommeled it in the head. From that position, she jabbed the blade forward and threw a creature infront of her.

It felt like hours passed as fought the seemingly unending horde, though in reality it may only have been minutes. When it finally seemed over, she was left panting, her sword infront of her, the tip of the blade resting on the ground. She heard a loud screech and tensed up, looking to the sky.

The dragon from before was dive bombing for the ground. Aura gasped and quickly braced herself as best she could. The dragon never hit the ground. An inch before impact, it’s shape shattered into what looked like a million pieces of black, smoking glass. Those shattered pieces rearranged themselves into the form of a robed man, face obscured by a large, deep purple hood. All she could see was the man’s mouth, which had a twisted smirk on it. It bared its fanged teeth at her and lifted a robed arm. Aura yelped as she felt a dark magic surround her form.

She screamed when the magic lifted her off the ground effortlessly.

* * *

_**Covarog** _

Covarog and his family met int he Main Hall of the castle, attempting to agree on their next course of action. Zelda, Ralnor and Kanisa believed they should evacuate the castle and as many refugees as possible. Ganondorf, Covarog and Orana wanted to stay and fight. Kanisa tried to make them see reason, insisting that their younger siblings, the youngest being only five, couldn’t be put in harms way. Covarog countered by saying the children of the city were in more danger if they left. And so, the argument went in circles.

But all conversation halted when Rinku came running through the front door. Being closest, Covarog was the first to embrace her in a hug. He quickly explained the situation, fully expecting Rinku to side with him and his father.

“We need to leave.” Rinku murmured, looking at her left hand, the mark of Farore glowing brightly now that it was in the presence of its sisters again. “The sorcerer using this magic is after the Triforce. We need to seek refuge in the Gerudo’s abandoned compound. Aura will meet us there, and we can plan our attack then.”

Covarog felt his heart skip a beat for a moment at the thought of Aura being alive. He frowned at his reaction, finding it odd. But he decided it was simply over reacting to the situation at hand.

“We need to go, Ganondorf.” Zelda pleaded with her husband, placing her marked hand over his. Rinku walked over and placed hers on top of both, and they all resonated strongly. “You of all people know what would happen if a being of darkness with ill intents control of our powers. And you know how strong the Shadow is.”

Ganondorf finally agreed. Zelda ordered Kanisa and Orana to go and find their siblings and head to the stables. Just after the two sisters left, there was a loud banging sound from the entrance doors. All five remaining froze and stared at the door.

It slammed open as a figure came in contact with it and was thrown halfway down the hall, skidding to a stop, its sword sliding a little farther down. It limply began to get up before magic overtook it and raised it from the ground. Covarog looked down at the sword that had stopped at his feet and felt himself go numb. He knew that sword. It was the Sword of Sages.

“Aura!” Covarog yelled, dark magic summoning to his hands as he ran towards her. A hooded figure walked into the room calmly and held its hand up, sending out a pulse of magic that threw the prince and everyone else back. He turned to the girl and chuckled darkly before swiping his hand aside, sending her flying into a pillar with a grunt.

He walked until he was about ten paces from the prince and held out his arm again. Covarog gasped and choked for air, feeling almost like someone was crushing his neck as he was forced to sit up on his knees. His arms were seemingly pinned to the thin air above him, holding him in place. A pained glance behind him showed that his family was pounding on what looked like a magic wall that was created across the room, separating him, Aura and the sorcerer, from Rinku, Ralnor, and his parents.

The hooded man looked down at Covarog, then up at Ganondorf before laughing again. “How does it feel, O King, to watch your people die out again, in a life where you thought you had no people until you came here.” His voice lilted almost in a sing-song sort of way, like this was all just a game. “How does it feel, _O King_ , to know that you’ve failed?” In his raised hand, a ball of energy was formed, before taking the form of a large, thick shard of glass. The sorcerer’s smirk then turned into a sneer, fangs bared.

“How does it feel, _**O King**_ , to know that you are the reason your son will die today?!”

* * *

_**Aura** _

Aura groaned in pain as she tried to shake the dizziness from her head, struggling to her hands and knees at the base of the pillar she had been thrown at. This sorcerer had done a number on her outside by simply throwing her into different hard objects.

She wasn’t even fully aware of what was happening until she heard Ganondorf screaming at the hooded man, demanding the psychopath let his son go, that it was _him_ that he wanted to hurt.

Aura blinked and looked around, her eyes focusing on Covarog. He was tense, his hands balled in fists where they were pinned in the air. He had a snarl on his features, baring his own teeth back at the smaller sorcerer. Her eyes then focused on the spear shaped large shard of glass, and she saw that it was aimed right at the prince’s heart.

Then she registered the threat that had just been made. That this small man was going to kill one of the people closest to her. Something deep inside her snapped at that moment. She couldn’t lose anyone else, not after her brother.

She didn’t notice that she was glowing a bright white as she staggered to her feet, reaching out a hand towards the scene before her. She saw the purple cloaked sorcerer flick his wrist forward, and time seemed to stop as she screamed.

**_“Covarog!”  
_ **

There was a bright flash of light, and she couldn’t see anything. She felt a heavy pressure in her chest and she heard herself gasp in pain. As the light faded, her hand was still outstretched, but instead of facing Covarog, she was standing right in front of the sorcerer.

He let out a small gasp and took a step back, and though she couldn’t see his eyes, she could tell he was wearing a shocked expression.

She blinked and looked down at herself. She noticed the shard of glass impaled in the center of her sternum. She could feel it sticking out of her back slightly. It started pulsing a deep, black glow, and she grunted in pain, crumpling to the ground.

She felt strong arms around her. _Covarog_ , she thought, _you’re okay. I’m glad._ The glass continued to pulse with dark magic, and each time she winced in pain. She looked up at the prince, and saw that he was talking. But she couldn’t hear him.

The pulsing sensation became more rapid until she couldn’t tell the difference between one pulse and the next. Then, it seemed to disintegrate into her body, leaving a bloody wound in its place, surrounded by that black mark the hylians’ had before they became those monsters.

Her own white glow began to flicker a bit as the dark magic fought against her. She jerked in Covarogs arms, letting out a small yelp of pain before her breath hitched and she went limp in his arms. She couldn’t hear her heart, or feel her breath. She couldn’t move. She felt something hit her cheek. It felt wet. Covarog was hunched over her, holding her close and crying. But she couldn’t hear the sobs. She couldn’t hear anything. Everything was just bright white around her.

But one sound did become clear to her, a woman’s voice. It sounded so soft and peaceful, and it echoed in the vast space she found herself in.

_“It’s time to wake up, Aura.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've caught up to my tumblr. I'll try to remember to post my work on both platforms!
> 
> As usual, let me know what you like, what I’m doing right, what you think I could do better with, the whole 9 yards. Let me know if you have any ideas on where this story should head, I’m always open to them!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, you guys need to check out figmentforms.tumblr.com and s-kinnaly.tumblr.com because they are both beautiful awesome people who are amazing artists! Amazing is honestly understating their talent…
> 
> Also, the first five chapters will be posted all at once cause I had them on tumblr first. Check them out there at skylerxbird.tumblr.com
> 
> I’m going to hide now in embarrassment at people seeing my fic ok bai~


End file.
